Umbra
" Loyal protector of friends, brutal destroyer of enemies." - In-game description. Overview Information Umbra is the second-newest dragon, and the first XXL Tier dragon in Hungry Dragon as teased by Ubisoft in their Twitter and other social media accounts, not much was known about her, her appearance only being hinted by her head. She won a special poll provided by Hungry Dragon's developers asking the community what dragon should be the next one: Cyber dragon and Alien dragon. The head design choice was also open for the community, the second choice being the winner. The name has been chosen by the community between Umbra and Shadethrower. Umbra literally means shadow. It was also speculated that Umbra was going to be the dragon to announce the new Size tiers XXL, which is now confirmed to be true. Description Other Dragons think darkness is their ally, but they merely adopted the dark; Umbra was born in it, moulded by it… Gargantuan in stature and terrifying to behold, she is extremely protective of her allies, and quick to anger when provoked. In contrast, when calm she is friendly, playful and affectionate, and enjoys going for long walks, haunting the nightmares of young children, and chasing her tail. Diet All below tier prey included. Additional prey: *Red Ghosts *Purple Enemy Dragons *Red Mines Breakable barriers All below tier barriers included. *Ancient barriers Appearance Umbra's only hint of her appearance in her initial development stage was her head. She appears to be a ghostly, perhaps demonic dragon with dark powers. Final design Umbra's final design is slightly different compared to the initial concepts but stays faithful to the head design. She is a gigantic dark purple dragon with lighter purple flames leaking out of her mouth and neck, which oppose her initial colors in her first design as they were blue in color. Her skin is slightly different from the concept art as instead of a bone-like texture, her skin is a rocky material. Her head is also a tiny bit different from the design as her lower jaw is a bit bigger, with a more obvious underbite. She has a crown of six horns on the back of her head and a row of spikes running down her back. Her wings are massive and tattered at the edges. Her underbelly is the same purple as her flames are. Scars all over her body reveal glowing purple flesh, seemingly due to her dark powers. Her whole body color shade changed in her final design, as it is now shades of purple instead of blue. As a possible homage to the initial design color, Umbra has a costume that uses the blue color palette used in the concepts. Concept 1 This concept hints that Umbra's first design option was going to be a bulkier, brute dragon. Her Caribbean blue spiritual flames are located mostly at the back of her head and neck, in the middle, and are the same color as her pupilless eyes. Two horns adorn her large lower jaw, two large ones, which one of them curves inward, and a smaller set protrudes from the top of her head. Umbra's neck has a few holes in which flames escape from the interior. Her nostrils are closer to each other more than the second design. The first concept also has a grim, wide and toothy smile that extends beyond the location of the eye line. Her snout is slightly shorter and the horn above the eye socket is significantly larger. The dark dragon's eyes also appear to have some sort of eye bag and show a scar - or crack - on one of them. Concept 2 (winner) Umbra's head that won is less bulky compared to concept 1 and, apparently, made of some sort of rock according to the textures in the concept, the main color is midnight and the head fashions a pair of horns protruding from the sides that branch into 4 points resembling antlers and a floating diamond-shaped piece disconnected from the rest. The mouth shows an eerie smile and lacks obvious teeth that are visibly part of the jaw and are of the same material. Her neck spine is exposed, probably hinting that Umbra is going to look skeletal and reinforcing the idea that she is a ghoul of some sort. Like in option 1, to contrast with the dark tones of the concept, Umbra is covered in blue Caribbean colored spiritual flames which are also present inside of her mouth and eyes and much more apparent. The dark dragon has also a pair of 3 horns on her cheeks. Her lower jaw has a pointed chin, with two small spikes. The eye sockets are also wider in comparison. Trivia * All of Umbra's alternate skins have the word '-shade' at the end of them: Hellshade, Swiftshade, Goldshade and Nightshade. * Her head was originally going to be blue and black, but the aura was changed to purple. It's possible they chose purple over blue because it made her more dark in color. * she is the third confirmed female dragon, with Sparks and Poseidran. Category:Dragons Category:Dragons with costumes Category:XXL Tier dragons Category:Western Dragons Category:Female Category:Strong dragons Category:Protagonists